zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcade Fun
It was a nice late weekend afternoon during May at the downtown of Savannah Central, near the place where Nick used to live during his childhood. Even though the fox lived with his wife nowadays, he still visited the neighborhood around the Wilde home, especially since there were still many nice shops and cafes around that peaceful area. Currently, he was introducing the place to his beloved bunny wife, as they walked on the streets together. Nick wore a T-shirt similar to his usual one with matching shorts while Judy had a blue bandeau to go with her shorts. She and Nick held hands as they enjoyed the place. Even though Judy hadn´t been there before, she still enjoyed it. All the familiar places from Nick´s childhood were still there, from bookstores to marketplaces, cafés and ice cream stands, where the two had bought a couple of milkshakes that they drank during their stroll. It reminded Judy a lot of Bunnyburrow in how charming it was in its simplicity. The kind of place where one would enjoy spending his or her childhood at. “I love this neighborhood so much! Makes me wish we had shops like this where I lived”, Judy smiled at her husband. “Well, it´s better to introduce one late into it than never. It amazes me how similar this place has stayed for over 20 years”, Nick felt very nostalgic around the place. Judy nodded. The two already knew a lot about each other´s childhoods, but were always curious to hear more about them. All the stuff from their school to their favorite foods and TV shows interested each other. “Thanks for buying these milkshakes too, darling. These are some of the best I´ve ever had, and I drink a lot of them”, Judy said after putting the empty cup into the trash bin. “You´re welcome. Hmmm….I wonder if my favorite place in this neighborhood is still up”, Nick wondered as he remembered something. “What is it?” Judy was curious. As they walked a bit, Nick was soon delighted to see something. The place he meant was still there, and still going strong in business. “The Savannah Central Arcade! After all these years, it just keeps going!” Nick pointed at the entrance of a nice 80s-style arcade hall with many classic game machines there. “Wow. I´ve never seen any of those in here”, Judy was impressed. “I used to play here hundreds of times when I was a little kit. So many quarters into so many games. Want to check it out, Carrots?” Nick asked. “Certainly. Show me the way”, Judy smiled. Nick led his wife into the hall, which was full of all sorts of arcade classics, from Dragon´s Hair to Mortal Wombat. Judy already recognized these games and had played some of them, but had never seen an authentic arcade hall with all of them in their full glory. “It´s like I took a trip back in time”, Judy looked at all the cabinets. “Wanna try some? I´ve got some coins that are waiting to be put to use”, Nick smiled slyly, placing his paws in his pockets. Judy giggled eagerly. “Let´s try them all!” she ran into the first cabinet she saw, which was a classic platformer about a plumber raccoon. Nick activated a two player mode, where they both ran through obstacles and tried to collect all sorts of powerups. It all went fine for the two. “They don´t make them like they used to”, Nick felt very nostalgic playing that. The fact that he got to show one of his favorite games to the woman he loved only made it even better. After a while, Nick and Judy ran out of extra lives when they got to the sixth stage, so they decided to try out something different. Suddenly, Judy noticed something familiar. “Wicked! A Whack-A-Carrot! That´s the first and only big arcade game I´ve ever played. Carrot Days Festival always had those”, she went to the device, ready to play it. Nick stood next to her, admiring how well she played the whole game, hitting almost 50 carrots before game over. While the rabbit was more of a console game, she wasn´t too bad with arcade games either. “Nice job. It´s like you know the game by heart”, the fox said. He tried it out too, and actually managed to beat Judy with 70 carrots. The rabbit cheered for Nick triumphantly as he hit the high score. They tried out more games in the hall too, from the pinball machines to air hockey. Considering they weren´t in a hurry, the two had plenty of time to spend in the arcade hall. Amidst the dim lighting and the funky pop music in the background, Nick and Judy enjoyed the fun old-school atmosphere of the place. It made Nick wish he had gotten the chance to introduce Judy to it earlier, but he was fine with it now too. Both Nick and Judy kept winning equally many games together, and sometimes they even tried out the multiplayer. Always cheering and giving high fives for each other whenever they won. They truly had the time of their life there. “I love this so much!” Judy wiped sweat off her forehead after trying out one of the hardest games there, which was a puzzle simulator. Nick on the other hand moved to the other side of the room, wondering if his biggest favorite was still there. And it was. An old cabinet for a racing game that was ahead of its time in the old days. Nick looked like a child during Christmas as he saw his old favorite still working. “I have so many fond memories of this one. And look, it even has my old high score still there! Can you believe it?” Nick was excited as he showed it to Judy. The rabbit moved closer to the cabinet, smiling slyly. “Maybe it´s time for a new high score to enter the fray?” she moved to one of the two controllers. Nick nodded. “The winner gets a big kiss as a reward!” he decided. Eagerly, the two played the racing game for minutes. Judy and Nick drove fearlessly through all the obstacles in the course, with their full speed. It was a ton of fun for the two, and even gave a bit of an adrenaline rush to them, for the speed was so intense. At last, their carts were so close to each other, and the finish line only drew closer. The excitement tightened, until Judy came in first. “Wohoo! I won!” she cheered. Nick smiled at her. “Congratulations for the winner!” he lifted his wife up and kissed her cheek. Judy looked so proud as her high score surpassed Nick´s on the ranking, but not by much. Both of them were still good players in that game too. “Thanks for such a great stay in this cool place, Nick. I want to visit this place again someday”, Judy told. “We should get Finnick to join us then too. He´s tricky to beat in air hockey, I tell you”, Nick reminded. Judy got out of the cabinet and grabbed her purse, as they were ready to go. “You know, for introducing me to something this awesome, I think I should repay the favor in some way”, she thought. “Well, what do you have in mind, my dear?” Nick was curious. “I was thinking for today´s dinner, I´d love to make some Chicken Parmesan for you, since it´s your favorite. With blueberry tart for dessert”, the rabbit smiled warmly. She was going to make some vegan thai for herself for dinner too. Nick hugged his wife snugly, who kissed him on the nose. “You´re the best, Judy”, he said. “So are you, Nick”, Judy nodded as the two left the arcade, hand in hand. It had been yet another fun afternoon for Nick and Judy on the town, with Nick introducing a big part of his childhood to the rabbit, who enjoyed it just as much as he did. An afternoon full of nostalgia, friendly competition and love. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy play video games Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories about Nick's past